


Cursed Idol

by HappyLunatic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Sort of Horror, but not really, me trying to turn ideas into words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLunatic/pseuds/HappyLunatic
Summary: In the outskirts of a small town somewhere in northern Missouri, there is an old abandoned building sitting atop a hill. It was said that this house is the dwellings of one John Chase and his famed cursed ido l.





	Cursed Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue to a fusion of two drabbles: one randomly generated plot idea and one horror drabble written for a friend

And so the rumor goes:

In the dead silence of nighttime, a soft thumping sound is heard. It gets louder and louder as if the source is coming closer and closer. And as the clock ticks past midnight, a silhouette appears on the window sill of the master bedroom.

It takes form as a small figure with long flowing hair, dressed up in a seemingly neoclassical fashion. As her legs swing back and forth, she starts to hum a dissonant lullaby.

The thumping slows to match the ticking of the second hand, the soft lumping and the sharp tick merging together.

Tick ~ ba ~  
Tock ~ dum~

Suddenly, the clock stops, the thumping becoming the only sound to fill the silence.

Ba-dum, Ba-dum

Ba-dum, Ba-dum

“Oh sweet child,” The lullaby begins.

“Promise me,”

“That you’ll never leave.”

And so the three verses repeated and repeated, the sound becoming more and more distorted.

Then, in a hushed whisper, “So why’d you leave me behind?”.

Silence follows.


End file.
